EL CHICO NUEVO
by Gris-Gaara
Summary: Gaara es el nuevo estudiante de la escuela de Konoha, conoce a una pelirrosa que le llama la atención y descubre un pasado sombrío en su vida, podrá hacerla reír de nuevo? Por que Sakura tiene un cierto interes por la arena? Gaasaku
1. Chapter 1

Hola!

este fue uno de los primeros Fanfics que hice Gaasaku, hace bastantes años ya! lo tenía escrito en una libreta y decidí escribirlo para acá,

espero les guste :)

No soy dueña de Naruto, ojala fuera asi pero no je!

* * *

La escuela de Konoha, una escuela normal a las demás, había iniciado su ciclo escolar. Los alumnos eran dedicados a sus estudios, pero además de eso, se podía sentir un aroma de amor en el aire, la mayoría de los alumnos tenían 15-17 años, las hormonas hacían seriamente su trabajo. La escuela era grande, contaba con 5 edificios de 2 pisos cada uno, un enorme jardín con árboles de cerezo, dos canchas para los juegos ambas tenían porterías para que los alumnos jugaran futbol y canastas en ambos lados para el basquetbol, un salón exclusivo para gimnasia y una enorme cafetería con cientos de sillas y mesas, La escuela de Konoha estaba catalogada como una de las mejores en el país.

Había de todo tipo de alumno en esa escuela, alumnos populares, en su mayoría los ricos, los medios populares y los nada populares o asociales por asi decirlo, todo mundo repelaba a estos últimos, que en su mayoría eran los de clase económica baja.

Contaba con los mejores maestros del país, maestros que eran intachables con una extensa carrera y un enorme conocimiento. Entre los profesores se encontraba Anko, una mujer blanca, ojos castaño claro y cabello violeta, la cual vestía una blusa negra pegada al cuerpo y por encima un chaleco verde bastante grande para su figura, además de un pantalón suelto negro, ella era la encargada de darle clases a los alumnos de último grado, cuando llego a la escuela se llevó la sorpresa de que tenían un nuevo alumno el cual tomaría su clase todos los días.

Decidio entrar a la clase para mostrarles a sus alumnos el nuevo compañero que estaría con ellos todo el ciclo escolar que les restaba. En el salón de clases había un escándalo, como no estaba la maestra dedicaron su tiempo para hablar sobre cosas de adolescentes y Anko rápidamente actuó.

"Haber todos!" grito, "siéntense y cállense, tengo que darles una noticia."

Como por arte de magia las voces desaparecieron y los alumnos se sentaron, y se mostraron atentos a lo que su sensei iba a decir.

De pronto entro al aula un joven pelirrojo, alto y delgado, dueño de unos ojos color jade con mirada penetrante. Obtuvo la mirada de todos los alumnos por un buen tiempo. Su vestimenta constaba de una playera negra y unos pantalones de mismo color, se metió las manos a los bolsillos y se paró frente a todos.

"Como verán a un lado de mi se encuentra un joven que ingresara a esta escuela preparatoria, será su compañero hasta que termine el ciclo escolar, el viene del país del viento, de la aldea de Suna, su padre es el Kazekage, su nombre es Sabaku no Gaara" dijo Anko.

Gaara dirigió su mirada frívola hacia todos los presentes, al ver esos ojos asesinos, comenzaron a temblar un poco.

"Gaara, toma asiento, hay un lugar vacío entre Sasuke el de cabello negro, y Sakura, la chica pelirrosa, y apúrate que no tenemos todo el día!" grito la profesora.

El chico camino silenciosamente hasta llegar a su asiento.

"Bien alumnos", siguió "comenzaremos con la clase", saco un dado y lo avienta al aire. Anko era famosa entre sus alumnos por hacer preguntas al iniciar la clase lanzando un dado al aire, al caer dependiendo el numero en el que cayera significaba una materia, por lo tanto haría una pregunta de esa materia algún alumno al azar.

Cayo el dado en el número tres, "Nooooooo!" grito la gran mayoría, Gaara se quedó confundido, nadie le había explicado que era lo que la maestra estaba haciendo.

"Bah! No sean tan obvios, por lo menos despisten y digan que es buena materia" sonrió con malicia la profesora.

El pelirrojo seguía confundido, tenía que preguntar a alguien de que se trataba esto, volteo hacia la izquierda y miro a Sasuke, no le dio mucho interés por preguntarle a el y después giro a la derecha, donde se encontraba la chica pelirrosa, y le hablo.

"¿Qué materia es el 3", pregunto con una voz sin emociones.

Sakura no se dignó a mirarlo, simplemente contesto "Historia". Gaara observo detenidamente a la chica, su mirada se miraba perdida, estaba en el salón de clases pero pareciera que su mente se encontraba vagando lejos, no le tomo importancia y dirigió su vista a la maestra.

"Haber! Primera pregunta la cual será para ti Naruto!", Anko señalo a un chico rubio, el cual al escuchar su nombre dio un brinco, no de gusto, sino todo lo contrario. "Dime ¿Quién fue el 4to Hokage?"

"El que?" pregunto de nuevo.

"El 4to Hokage Naruto" repitió, "contéstamela, les acabo de dar la clase, no me digas que no pusiste atención!" grito furiosa.

"Si me la sé! Yo no soy un tonto que viene a coquetear con Sakura todo el día", llevo su mano a su espalda y se hecho a reír.

Sakura golpeo su cabeza con su mano. Naruto si coqueteaba todo el dia con ella, y debido a esto no ponía atención, la pelirrosa lo ignoraba pero él siempre estaba sobre ella.

"No era necesario que comentaras eso, pero bien, contesta la pregunta", exclamo la sensei.

"Este… pues… yo… -cinco minutos después- No me la seeeeeee!" chillo.

La mayoría de los alumnos empezaron a reír y burlarse de él.

"Haber, así como andan burlándose de mí, alguien sabe la respuesta?" su rostro mostraba rasgos de enojo.

Los alumnos se empezaron a ver entre sí, historia no es la materia favorita casi ninguno, les gustaba prácticamente todas las materias, pero historia era bastante aburrida.

"Oh, vamos no me digan que nadie pone atención a mis clases!" grito "Alguien se sabe la respuesta?".

Sakura levanto la mano. Ella era alumna promedio, siempre que los demás se atoraban en algo ella salía adelante, era bastante inteligente, sus maestros decían que ella debería ir en grados más adelantados, su conocimiento superaba con mucho a su grupo.

"Aparte de ti Sakura, alguien más se sabe la respuesta? Que tal tu Gaara? Te enseñaron de nuestra aldea en tu País?" pregunto la sensei, algo decepcionada de sus torpes alumnos.

"Es una respuesta demasiada fácil, siendo de aquí mismo se me hace estúpido que sus alumnos no la sepan" gruño, "el 4to Kazekage fue Minato Namikaze".

"Muy bien Gaara… resultaste ser mejor que Naruto y los demás".

Los compañeros empezaron a murmurar sobre la actitud del pelirrojo, se estaba burlando de ellos?

Sakura giro su cabeza y observo a su nuevo compañero y dirigió una mirada de desagrado por haberse dirigido hacia ellos de una manera inadecuada. Gaara giro hacia ella y miro por su rostro detenidamente. Tenía unos enormes ojos color verde esmeralda, eran hermosos, su piel blanca, ese inusual de color de cabello y unos pequeños labios rosas.

"Grrrrr, Sakura está mirando a ese idiota", pensó Naruto mientras sus tientes rechinaban de rabia. El rubio era bastante celoso cuando se trataba de ella.

La conocía de años, siempre habían sido amigos, pero los últimos años él quería algo más de ella que solo su amistad, quería ganarse su amor, por eso siempre estaba detrás de ella, aunque cada vez que intentaba algo ella lo rechazaba.

"Haber, haber, ya empezaron con sus escándalos, cállense!" grito "empezamos apenas las clases y ustedes ya empezaron con lo mismo", se sentó en su silla e hizo una mueca de desagrado para sus alumnos.

"Lo sentimos profesora", mencionaron sus alumnos.

"Bien, iré a la dirección un momento, Sakura, siendo tú la alumna más inteligente de aquí, quisiera que llevaras a Gaara a conocer la escuela, quizás dure una media hora para entonces los quiero aquí de nuevo, está claro?". Sakura movió su cabeza afirmando.

"Quee!? Grita Naruto, "No, no quiero que salga con él, porque no consigue a otra persona", golpeo la mesa con furia.

"Aquí quien está a cargo soy yo Naruto, así que tu mejor no opines, si yo digo que ella lo llevara, lo hará y no quiero que golpes la mesa de nuevo, porque entonces te expulsare, entendiste?"

"Pero… pero… no!" encogió los hombros y se sentó.

Sakura se acercó a él, apuño su mano y le dio un golpe en la cabeza, fue tan duro que prácticamente lo dejo en el suelo llorando.

"Idiota! No te metas donde nadie te llama", Sakura sobo por un momento la mano con la que lo había golpeado. Y se dirigió hacia el pelirrojo.

"Acompáñeme". Sakura paso por un lado de el sin mirarlo y el chico la siguió.

* * *

Bueno, aquí acaba el primer capitulo, no sera un fanfic largo, pero espero que lo disfruten. Sakura se comporta de esa manera debido a hechos que se describirán mas tarde :)


	2. Kakashi

De nuevo actualizando (:

No soy dueña de Naruto, ojala lo fuera.

* * *

Gaara la siguió. Empezó a dar unos pasos cuando miro a cierto rubio frente a él enojado.

"Mira rarito", pone su mano donde Sakura lo había golpeado y lo soba, "pobre de ti que le hagas algo malo a mi Sakura y te mataré!" grito apuñando su mano.

Sakura frunció el ceño. "Cállate Naruto, o te volveré a golpear!", Naruto bajo la mirada y los jóvenes salen del aula. ´

Sakura lo llevo al edificio que se encontraba a un lado de donde ellos estaban, Gaara siempre caminando detrás de ella, podía observar lo bien que se miraba Sakura en su vestido rojo largo, con aberturas en los costados y un short negro largo abajo. Él no era un pervertido, de hecho no le gustaba tener contacto con las mujeres, si le habían asignado a ella para enseñarle la escuela el debía obedecer, quisiera o no. Además Sakura no era una persona fea, de hecho juraba que nunca en su vida había visto una persona tan hermosa como ella, esos ojos color verde esmeralda, esos pequeños labios rosados, un cuerpo delgado, pero bien figurado y ese extraño color rosa de cabello, jamás había visto a una persona con ese color, su nombre le quedaba bien, Sakura, flor de cerezo. Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que ella hablo.

"Como podrás ver –señala dos puertas- esos de allá son los baños, la puerta de más adelante es la biblioteca, suele ser un buen escondite, nadie va allí", se detuvo un momento y lo miro "ahora subamos las escaleras".

"Que hay arriba?" pregunto curioso.

"Eso veremos", caminaron por un larguísimo pasillo hasta encontrarse como el pasillo se dividía en dos, habiendo tres puertas cerradas de cada lado. "A tu derecha observaras tres puertas, esas puertas corresponden a el grupo de primer grado, y a tu izquierda puedes ver otras tres puertas, pues bien, ese es el segundo grado. Los baños para estos grupos están más delante", Sakura lo llevo hasta una esquina en la cual claramente se podía observar prácticamente toda la escuela. Gaara solo observaba, no tenía intenciones de hablar, solo caminaba a su lado porque eso le habían dicho que hiciera.

"Como puedes observar, por allá se encuentra el comedor –lo señala- por allá las canchas de futbol y basquetbol, puedes usarlas cuando quieres, solo tienes que pedir balones en la dirección".

"Bien, eso es todo?" pregunto impaciente, nunca había estado tanto tiempo con una mujer y le empezaba a incomodar, no era algo que le desagradaba, sin embargo, no estaba acostumbrado a estar tan cerca de alguien tanto tiempo.

"No, me faltan los casilleros, caminemos un poco más, por cierto –apunto unas oficinas apartadas de los edificios- aquellas oficinas son las del director, Kakashi sensei, él es… un gran director". Apareció un tono rojo en el rostro de la pelirrosa, y un pequeño brillo en sus ojos.

Gaara la miro mientras su cuerpo creaba esas reacciones, no sabía mucho de mujeres, pero sabía que cuando una mujer estaba sonrojada era porque había algo de amor en ello, tenía curiosidad de saber por qué su rostro se había puesto rojo al hablar del director, no quería ser tan obvio, asi que pregunto.

"Por qué tu cara se puso así?.

Sakura abrió los ojos y no sabiendo que contestar volteo hacia otro lado, evitando la mirada de ese chico.

"Por nada, bueno, olvídalo", siguieron caminando hasta llegar a los casilleros, habían muchísimos casilleros todos con un numero grande al frente, "Que numero de casillero te dieron?", pregunto Sakura.

"Me darán uno?", Gaara realmente no lo sabía, pero era bastante claro que como alumno de la escuela le iban a asignar uno mientras él estuviera ahí. Sakura levanto una ceja.

"Eres idiota o te haces", pensó. "Claro… que numero te dieron al inscribirte?".

"Fue el… bueno no recuerdo bien…" saca la hoja de inscripción y la lee. "Es el 666".

"Mi numero favorito, está a un lado de mi casillero –Sakura apunto el casillero que estaba casi al otro extremo- supongo, obviamente que no traes a llave", Gaara asintió, "bien, vamos con el director, seguro él la tendrá.

Gaara simplemente la siguió.

De pronto Sakura se detuvo en un casillero. Ese casillero estaba repleto de fotografías de ella tomada de diferentes ángulos, diferente ropa, diferentes lugares, cualquiera hubiera pensado que ese casillero era de ella.

"Dios… no de nuevo". Saco de su short una pequeña navaja y comenzó a quitar todas las fotos y tirarlas a la basura. "Listo, sigamos".

"Ese casillero es de Naruto cierto?, Gaara sintió que hacia una pregunta estúpida, ese chico rubio tenía una especie de obsesión con ella, no le asombraba el hecho de que su casillero estuviera lleno de fotos de la chica.

"Si".

"Pensé que era tu novio o algo así", arrugo la frente, confundido.

"No piense cosas que no son, Naruto es un idiota, eso es lo que es", Gaara podría haber jurado que nunca en su vida había escuchado una voz tan fría en una mujer como la voz de Sakura en ese momento.

"Buen…" fue todo lo que pudo decir.

Llegaron a la puerta de las oficinas donde el director laboraba, Sakura empezó a temblar un poco y el pelirrojo se percató. Al ver que la chica no iba a tocar la puerta, él lo hizo.

"Pase!" se escucha la voz del director y Sakura se queda helada. Gaara siguió viéndola, ella le parecía una chica bastante extraña, podía haber jurado que era única entre las mujeres, no por el color rosa de su cabello, cosa que también es único, sino por la forma en la que cambiaba su personalidad, en un momento está enojada, después sonrojada, luego fría y ahora nerviosa, si… ella era una chica única.

"No vas a entrar?" Gaara rompió el silencio que había en ese momento. Ella asintió y caminaron juntos hacia el director.

"Buenos días!", el director sonrió y el chico lo miro fijamente, el director debió haber tenido unos 30 años, per físicamente se miraba aún más joven. "Hey!, hola Sakura –la saluda agitando la mano- y hola –observando a Gaara- sea quien seas" volvió a sonreír, "que los trae para acá Sakura".

"H-hola d-director ka-kashi s-sensei n-nosotros, p-pues" agacha la cabeza mientras tartamudeaba.

"Venimos por la llave de mi casillero" contesto Gaara en su lugar, sabía que al ritmo que ella iba estarían todo el día solo para que le dieran la llave.

"Ahh!" grito con asombro el director, "así que tú eres el chico nuevo, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Sabaku no Gaara".

"Aquí tengo tu llave espera un minuto", se dirigió hasta la esquina de su oficina donde tenía un mueble con muchísimos cajones, abrió uno y saco la llave, "Toma", le da la llave mientras sonríe.

"Gracias, -recoge la llave- Sakura vámonos". Y entonces él la mira y ella se encuentra dura.

"Vámonos", repite. Vio el rostro de Sakura completamente rojo, que poder tenía ese director en ella que la hacía actuar de esa manera?, era bastante mayor que ella, la pelirrosa tendría apenas unos 17 años y el maestro más de 30, no lo podía querer como pareja o sí?.

Gaara agito su cabeza ignorando los pensamientos absurdos que llegaban a ella, dirigió su mirada de nuevo Sakura y le tomo la mano inconscientemente y la jala hacia la salida.

"Adiós Sakura", adiós Gaara! Vuelvan cuando quieran!" amistosamente el director agito de nuevo su mano en forma de despedida.

La jalo hasta la salida, y se enfrentó a ella.

"Bueno, a ti que te pasa?" levanto una ceja inexistente el chico.

"P-por q-que?" tartamudeo.

"Estas nerviosa?"

"No"

"No crees que él es mayor que tú?"

Sakura lo miro confundida, "me refiero al director, no crees que es mayor que tú?" repitió.

Sakura puso los ojos como platos "No… no pienses mal… nada de eso.. Oye, por cierto…"

"Dime".

"Podrías devolverme mi mano por favor", Gaara la soltó de inmediato y no pudo evitar sentirse algo incómodo en ese momento, "Es todo por el momento, vámonos a clases" camino por un lado de el sin mirarlo dirigiéndose hacia su aula.

"Esta mujer es bastante extraña…", pensó, sus manos sintieron frio después de haber soltado la mano de Sakura, "Que manos tan suaves y delicadas…"

El descanso acabo y la maestra reanudo las clases. Siguieron con la actividad del dado hasta que se terminó el día. Todos guardaron sus cosas en sus mochilas desesperados por salir. Cuando Sasuke, el chico más popular de toda la escuela se levantó, fue rodeado por un club de admiradoras esperando que el chico las invite a salir, Sasuke no se miraba muy feliz, al contrario, estaba harto de ser acosado.

Gaara y Sakura miraron a las chicas y al mismo tiempo dijeron para si.

"Estupidas". Y se fueron a sus respectivos hogares.

* * *

Es todo por el momento, nos leemos :)


	3. Chapter 3

No soy dueña de naruto :-)

* * *

Salieron del aula a dejar sus cosas en el casillero. Naruto se acerco rápidamente a Sakura. "Sakura!, por que quitaste tus fotos de mi casillero!", exclamo enojado con un poco de decepción.

"No quiero que las tengas"

"Pero... pero... pero Sakura", bajo la cabeza un segundo y luego la levanto con una sonrisa, "No importa, tengo muchas mas, jaja!"

Sakura frunció el ceño,"Me siento acosada".

"No te preocupes Sakura, no te haré nada malo jamas, me voy, mañana te veo, cuídate mucho!" dio un grito que casi deja sorda a la pelirrosa mientras se acerca y le da un fuerte abrazo.

"Naruto suéltame y lárgate" grito con furia mientras deshacía el abrazo.

"Tan frívola como siempre Sakura, adiós!" se acerco a su rostro y le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla mientras salia corriendo para evitar ser golpeado por ella.

Al ver como se aleja el rubio, abre su casillero y saca un pañuelo y lo moja con un poco de desinfectante, luego lo talla en su mejilla justo donde Naruto la había besado. "

No crees que exageras?", pregunto el pelirrojo apareciendo de la nada.

Ella no se digno a voltear a verlo, "No... tu no lo conoces, me despierta al amanecer, me acompaña a la escuela, me persigue, odia a nuestro director, tiene miles de fotos mías en su casillero y no quiero saber como tiene su habitación, busca cualquier pretexto para estar cerca de mi... es muy muy celoso...", Sakura arrugo la nariz.

"No quisiera que alguien me quisiera tanto..." contesto con una voz sin emociones el pelirrojo.

"No sera por mucho tiempo", dijo mientras guardaba el pañuelo y el desinfectante en su casillero. "Por que lo dices?" pregunto Gaara confundido.

"Vez a la chica de allá?" apunta a Hinata, Gaara asintió, "Su nombre es Hinata Hyuga, esta enamorada de Naruto, este idiota apenas y sabe su nombre, pero su timidez le impide hablarle..."

"Y eso que?" pregunta aun mas confundido. "Haré que se hagan pareja... así estaré sola.. de nuevo".

"Sola?"penso Gaara.

"Es tarde, mucho gusto en conocerte, es agradable conocer al hijo del Kazekage".

Gaara frunció el ceño, mas confundido aun que tenia que ver su papá?.

Sakura cerro su casillero y salio a la puerta de salida. Gaara la vio salir y puso sus ojos en su casillero, suspiro y cerro con fuerza su casillero. la fuerza con la que la cerro hizo que se abriera el de la pelirrosa. Pensó en cerrarla, estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando la curiosidad lo estaba matando. ella era una chica que le había llamado su atención desde que había llegado a la escuela.

Como una mujer podía ser tan fría?, siendo a la vez tan hermosa? No, no pudo abstenerse de cerrar el casillero, volteando a todas partes para que nadie lo viera, lo abrio cuidadosamente.

Quedo helado con lo que vio. Estaba muy ordenado, estaba repleto de fotografías de... ¿Kakashi?, frunció el ceño el pelirrojo, siguió mirando y sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver el otro lado del casillero. Estaba repleto de fotografías de su aldea... de la aldea de la arena... habían fotos de los anteriores Kazekages, fotos de casas, de la arena, las dunas, ni siquiera el mismo tenia tantas imágenes de su aldea.

"Que hace ella con tantas fotografías de mi aldea?".

Cerro su casillero y se fue a la casa que estaba rentando. Sakura llego a su casa y se fue directo a su habitación. se acostó en la cama y suspiro mientras miraba sus paredes. Estaban tapizadas con la forma de... ¿arena?, con figuras de dunas, el techo estaba tapizado de figuras de nubes y un cielo azul. te hacia pensar totalmente como si estuvieras en la Aldea de la Arena. También en una pequeña pared tenia muchas fotos de su director, Kakashi, tenia tantas que cualquiera pensaría que estaba enamorada de él.

Al día siguiente ella se levanto temprano, se metió a bañar, comió algo y se fue a la escuela rápidamente, mas temprano de lo normal, no quería encontrarse con Naruto. Llego a la escuela y estaba muy sola, se dirigió rápidamente a la biblioteca sentándose en una mesa, decidió poner su cabeza en ella y cerrar sus ojos... quedo dormida en minutos. De repente sintió que alguien la movía y despertó bruscamente. Al abrir sus ojos vio al chico que la despertó de sus sueños.

"Gaara!" grita bastante enojada.

"Que?" pregunta levantando una "ceja".

"Dormía, no debiste haberme despertado", se talla los ojos.

"Las clases empezaron floja"

"Que!" se levanto rápidamente, toma sus cosas y se pone en dirección para correr, antes de hacerlo Gaara la sienta de nuevo.

"Que demonios estas haciendo?"

"Te mentí, faltan 5 minutos" dijo en tono burlón. Sakura puso su mirada asesina y se levanto de igual forma. Al abrir la puerta de la biblioteca aparece Naruto.

"Sakura! acepta salir conmigo esta tarde, por favor, te llevare a comer Ramen, deberás!"expreso bastante feliz.

"Idiota sabes que mi respuesta siempre sera que no, por que lo sigues haciendo, es bastante ridículo", dijo con veneno en su voz.

"Lo sé, pero no me rendiré!", su sonrisa no abandono su rostro.

"Que piensas lograr con todo esto?"

"Quiero que sonrías de nuevo Sakura, no te he visto sonreír en años, quiero verte de nuevo", la sonrisa desapareció y apareció un rostro triste. Gaara apareció detrás de ella, escuchando la conversación que tenían los dos chicos.

"Eso no te importa Naruto, desaparece te de mi vista", el joven intenta reprochar pero ella no lo deja y se aleja el rubio decepcionado.

"Eso fue muy duro para él..." dijo el pelirrojo mientras veía al rubio alejarse.

"No creo que seas el mas indicado para hablar". Se adentra la chica a su salón de clases.

"Haber inútiles, aquí les traigo una nueva actividad en equipo", exclamo la profesora Anko.

"¿De que trata?" pregunto tímidamente Hinata.

"Harán equipo de seis personas, ya los tengo formados, mañana expondrán un tema cada uno, el mejor equipo tendrá máxima calificación y no hará examen.

"Si!" gritaron casi todos en unisonido.

"Cállense mientras digo los equipos", saco una hoja que había en su portafolios, "Equipo 1, Kiba, Neji, Chouji, Ino y Shikamaru", volteo a ver a los alumnos nombrados y asintieron, prosiguió "Equipo 2 Naruto, Sakura" Naruto dio un grito de felicidad al saber que estarían juntos, "Gaara" siguió la maestra, esta vez el rubio gruño, "Sasuke, Hinata y Matsuri". la maestra nombre a los 3 equipos siguientes.

"¿Que tema nos tocara?" pregunto Matsuri a su maestra. "Al equipo 1 le tocara el tema de los los animales en los distintos habitat, al equipo dos le tocara el desierto y todo lo que tenga que ver con el, al equipo 3 le tocara las plantas mas venenosas, ..." asi prosiguio Anko dandole a cada uno un tema. "Ahora tienen todo el dia para ponerse de acuerdo y compartir ideas y opiniones acerca de la actividad para mañana".

Formándose los equipos, se reúnen poniéndose en circulo. Matsuri se acomoda a un lado de Gaara, a un lado de este Sakura, luego Sasuke, Hinata y por ultimo Naruto.

"Que haremos?" pregunta Matsuri.

"Cada uno de nosotros debe aportar lo que sabe acerca de la arena, del desierto, de la fauna y flora que existe, el clima cambiante, todo". contesta Sakura mirando a cada uno de los integrantes.

"Yo no se nada, ustedes háganlo", dijo Sasuke volteando hacia otro lado.

"Mira, seras el mas popular aquí, y quizás dicen las demás, eres el mas guapo, pero eso a mi no me importa, tu harás tu trabajo, y lo harás bien, entiendes?", su voz fue bastante dura.

Sasuke se acerco a ella, "Pero... quizás, con una invitada a salir cambies de idea?" todos voltearon a verlo, Gaara y Naruto gruñeron. Sasuke intentaba coquetear con ella con tal de no hacer el trabajo.

"No me interesa salir contigo Sasuke, en lo mas mínimo, eres al igual que los demás chicos, solo eres basura".

Todos se congelaron al escuchar las frías palabras de la chica. incluso Gaara. No sabia que tenia a los hombres en ese concepto. Sasuke por su parte gruño ante las palabras de ella.

"Como sea", prosiguió la pelirrosa, nos dividiremos en equipos de 3, el primero sera Gaara, Matsuri y Sasuke, el otro seremos Naruto, Hinata y yo, esto es por que Gaara como es de la Aldea de la Arena tiene mas conocimiento acerca del tema, y en el otro equipo, yo tengo bastante conocimiento también, podríamos compartirla con los demás".

"Vaya Sakura, tu piensas en todo", respondió Hinata sonriendo ante la idea de estar cerca de Naruto.

"Al salir de la escuela, nos reuniremos en la casa de alguno, tenemos que esforzarnos, vamos a ganar", casi lo decía con emoción la pelirrosa... casi.

"Que sea en mi casa" dijo Hinata. Ambos asintieron.

"Disculpen, regreso en un momento", Sakura se levanto de su mesa se dirigió con la maestra y salio del aula.

Gaara no quito si mirada de la pelirrosa, miraba cada movimiento que hacia mientras salia, hasta que la perdió de vista.

* * *

Es todo ! Perdonen mis faltas de ortografía batallo al escribir en una tablet

Aun no empieza lo intesante aguarden :-)


End file.
